1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring devices, and particularly to a device for measuring an average amplitude of sound waves emitted by a sound-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
When measuring amplitudes of sound waves of a sound-emitting device, device which includes a sound insulating film, a metal sheet, and a capacitance sensor is required. The sound-emitting device emits the sound waves, which change a distance between the sound insulating film and the metal sheet, thereby changing a current capacitance value between the sound insulating film and the metal sheet. The amplitude of the sound waves is calculated according to an offset value between the current capacitance value and an original capacitance value. However, the cost for setting up the mechanism is high.
Therefore, what is needed is a device to overcome the above described limitations.